Happily Ever After
by AquilisRose
Summary: Hermione love Draco very much...but she knows that their relationship is not really meant to last. Or is it?


pHis chest rose and fell as he breathed in a rhythmic pattern. His lips parted and he mumbled a few words. Beads of sweat slid down his temples; his hair was plastered against his forehead from his sweat. He looked ill, or perhaps his dreams were haunted with memories of what had been but was no more.  
  
pWhatever it was that he saw as he sleeped, she noticed the whispers as he talked in his sleep and she saw him close his eyes tightly. Even after watching him sleep for several weeks she still wasn't used to his dreaming habits. She supposed it would always be this way.  
  
pStroking his cheek tenderly, Hermione thought about all that they had been through. It was almost amusing to think that she had hated him for quite a few years and then...almost unnoticably had fallen in love with him. Not deeply, madly in love, but the kind of love that makes you think they might have a future, but you shouldn't count on it. And she didn't. Hermione didn't expect to have much of a future with him, but Draco was a nice partner for her last year of school.  
  
pHe cried out, clawing at the bedspread as he kicked it off. She fought the urge to laugh. Draco rolled over, seemingly more contented without the covers. Hermione wondered what he was dreaming. Was it something she needed to know? Or was it simply another way to bring her closer into his life? He still kept her at a distance, revealing only the necessities to have a successful relationship. She let him keep his privacy, merely because it was simpler this way. Besides, there were some things she didn't want to know about his life.  
  
pDraco's eyes opened as she brushed his hair from his face. He grinned weakly, shivering.  
  
p"Where'd the covers--"  
  
p"They're on the floor. You kicked them off again."  
  
pHe grabbed them from the floor and spread the covers over the bed. Draco pulled Hermione under the blankets and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
p"What were you dreaming about this time?"  
  
p"That stupid seeker, Cho, was attacking me. She seemed determined that I date her instead of you. Apparently, you steal all the guys she wants."  
  
pHermione laughed quietly, as Draco played with her hair.   
  
p"Well, it would be just like her," she said softly. "What did you tell her?"  
  
p"Huh? I mean, what did I tell who?"  
  
p"Cho. What did you tell her when she asked for a date?"  
  
p"Oh, that. My words were: Get off me, you crazy Ravenclaw; I don't even /i you. Needless to say, she didn't react very well to that. She seemed to think it was rude, or some rubbish like that. I was being truthful."  
  
pHermione kissed his cheek, saying, "Your blatant disregard of other people's feelings is something only you can do."  
  
p"Ah, well. That's why you love me."  
  
p"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
p"But I pay attention to /i feelings, and that's what counts, right?"  
  
p"Of course."  
  
p"Hermione," Draco said, seeming unsure, "you love me?"  
  
pShe looked into his eyes, seeing that he was not being sarcastic. "Well, yes, I thought we'd covered that."  
  
p"We have, it's just...I don't know. Never mind."  
  
p"Oh, come on. What is it?"  
  
p"It's only that since you love me, and I love you, then--" he paused. "Then what are we going to do about it?"  
  
p"We're dating, that's what we're doing about it."  
  
p"But after we've dated for a while, what do we do?"  
  
p"Well, in normal circumstances, a marriage would take place, after a certain amount of time spent dating."  
  
pDraco nodded, saying, "So, if I asked you to marry me, you would?"  
  
p"I would, yes."  
  
p"Good," he pulled her closer. "That's nice to know."  
  
p"Are you planning on eventually asking me to marry you?"  
  
p"Oh, probably. I just have to wait for my father to either die in prison, or die some other way."  
  
pHermione looked at him, shocked. "You're waiting for your father to die? Isn't that cruel, cold, and heartless?"  
  
p"It's all he deserves, Hermione. Trust me. So, once he's out of the picture, I think marriage is a great idea."  
  
pHermione nodded, concealing her disbelief. She was sinking into a pre-sleep stupor as Draco whisper (obviously thinking she was asleep), "I love you, Hermione. I always will."  
  
p"I know, Draco. I know."  
  
pAnd she fell asleep in his arms, as she would for many nights to come. 


End file.
